Application software products (i.e., applications) have been developed to perform a variety of functions related to, for example, word processing, spreadsheets, slide show presentations, database management, electronic mail, Internet access, business productivity, educational assistance, health and fitness management, providing digital content (such as, for example, text, pictures, audio, video, and electronic games), navigation, text messaging, access to social media networks, etc. Often, entities, such as developers, that prepare, maintain, or own such applications want or need to provide updates to them. Such updates can be made for a variety of reasons including, for example, to fix software bugs, to add features, to address issues related to security, and to ensure compatibility with changes to operating systems used to run the corresponding applications.
Additionally, the advancement of electronic communication network bandwidth capabilities in the last decade has enabled the delivery of applications to shift from being primarily performed via physical data storage devices (such as, for example, floppy disks, compact discs, digital versatile discs, and Universal Serial Bus flash drives) to being performed via online distribution in which developers can upload applications to a digital distribution platform and users can download applications from the digital distribution platform. Online distribution has also allowed applications to be updated at an increasingly frequent rate.